Generally, since a light emitting diode (LED) has an advantage as a light source in terms of output, efficiency, and reliability, the LED has been actively researched and developed as a high-output and highly efficient light source for various lights and lamps as well as a backlight of a display device.
Recently, the LED has variously been applicable to a headlamp, a fog lamp, a backup lamp, a clearance lamp, a license plate lamp, a rear tail lamp, a brake lamp, a turn signal lamp, and a hazard flasher, which are installed outside the vehicle, or a room lamp installed inside a vehicle, or the like.
Among the lamps described above, combination lamps are detachably or attachably mounted on a front side and a rear side of the vehicle so as to allow an occupant to inform of his/her driving intentions at night to drivers of a car ahead and a car behind, and thus safe driving can be performed. That is, the occupant's vehicle is visible to the drivers of other vehicles, and thus defensive driving can be performed.
Particularly, the rear combination lamps mounted on the left and right of the rear sides of the vehicle include a backup lamp, a rear tail lamp, a brake lamp, and a turn signal lamp integrated therein.
However, most lights of the rear combination lamp are generally used as a surface light source in terms of luminance using a member for efficient light transmission such as a light guide panel or the like.
Therefore, a conventional rear combination lamp has a problem in providing three-dimensional lighting.